Crazy and Hectic lives
by fantastical writer
Summary: This is an example of a day in Lan's life. I would like to write more of these for other characters, but i want to know if you all enjoy this, so review and let me know. Oneshot
1. Lan

So, we have recently received our second semester schedules, and mine is pretty crazy. So I had the idea to write this fic to show how insane a netsavior's schedule can be. Enjoy, and remember: **I DO NOT OWN ROCKMAN/MEGAMAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM, ONLY THIS STORY AND CHARACTERS THAT I MAKE UP!!!......PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lan Hickari

7:30 am: PET alarm goes off

7:45 am: Get up and go get washed

7:55 am: Desperately try to find some thing to wear to school

7:59 am: Panic if homework not done yet

8:00 am: race downstairs for breakfast

8:15 am: Look for shoes/skates

8:20 am: Get half way down the street than turn around and go back home to get Megaman

8:25 am: Get back to wear you were five minutes ago

8:29 am: Race through the school grounds and attempt to beet the 8:30 bell

8:30 am: Bell rings. Swear as when entering the building

8:35 am: Finally reach classroom at the top floor of school

8:36 am: Face the wrath of Ms. Mari

8:45 am: Sit down and bang head as you realize that you forgot your back pack at home

9:00 am: Face the wrath of Ms. Mari again

9:15 am: Receive a quiet lecture from Megaman about homework and paying attention in class

9:30 am: Take a nap

10:00 am: Wake up from nap due to Mr. Mari slamming a text book on a desk

10:02 am: Face the wrath of Ms. Mari yet again

10:30 am: Break time

10:32 am: Be challenged by Dex to a net battle

10:40 am: Win net battle

10:45 am: Back to class

11:00 am: Take another nap

11:15 am: Wake up and thank Maylu

12:00 pm: Lunch time

12:05 pm: Be interrupted from lunch by a call from Mr. Famous

12:06 pm: Be scolded again for calling Famous Mr. Famous

12:10 pm: Be informed of the danger that you now have to respond to

12:15 pm: Race out of school grounds

12:30 pm: Catch up with Chaud and call for a dimensional area

12:35 pm: Cross fuse when dimensionala area arrives

12:55 pm: Nearly die in the hands of Nebula

12:56 pm: Be saved by Chaud's quick thinking

1:05 pm: Defeat darkloid

1:30 pm: Arrive at Sci Lab and report to Keifer about the incident

1:40 pm: Complain about doing paperwork

2:30 pm: Finish paper work and leave before anyone can give you anything else to do

3:00 pm: Arrive home

3:05 pm: Maylu comes over with notes and homework that you missed

3:10 pm: Have a snack with Maylu

3:11 pm: Say something stupid and watch as Maylu storms out of your house

3:12 pm - 5:00 pm: Fool around on the net

5:00 pm - 7:00 pm: Argue with Megaman about doing homework, thus procrastinating doing said homework

7:00 pm: Pig out at dinner

7:45 pm: Fight against viruses that have invaded your home

8:00 pm: Call in for back up as viruses become stronger due to dark power

8:30 pm: Delete the virises with the help of friends

8:30 pm - 9:00 pm: Celebrate victory

9:00 pm - 11:30 pm: Do homework

11:30 pm: Take shower and put pjs on

12:00 am: Go to sleep and try not to think about the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, Lan's reason for sleeping in :) Hope you all enjoyed this short little story thing. Let me know if you think I should write up another character's schedule. and remember **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Famous

Hey hey, me again. So here's another schedule!!! Yay, hey by the way...Review my story please!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schedule for: Famous

5:30 am: PET alarm goes off. Grudgingly get out of bed.

5:35 am: Wash up and take a shower.

6:00 am: Get dressed in usual attire.

6:15 am: Eat breakfast.

6:30 am: Watch bits of the news to see how busy a day it is.

7:00 am: feed and walk the dog.

7:30 am: make lunch and get in the car to go to work.

8:00 am: Curse at the traffic.

8:30 am: Arrive at Sci Lab and look for a parking spot,

9:00 am: Find a parking spot.

9:15 am: Receive a lecture from Kifune about being late to work.

9:30 am: Go up to office to fill out some paper work.

10:00 am: Say good morning to Dr. Hikari and accompany him to a lab.

10:15- 12:00 pm: Perform a series of experiments with Dr. Hikari.

12:00 pm: Have lunch with Dr. Hikari.

12:10 pm: Pretend to listen to what ever it is Dr. Hikari is talking about.

12:15 pm: Make a mental note to make more friends.

12:30 pm: Appreciate friendship with Dr. Hikari when he invites you to dinner.

12:31 pm: Accept invite.

12:45 pm: Recive a distress call from Lan.

12:50 pm: Yell at Lan when you find he is not in danger.

1:00 pm: Run to dimensional area room after receiving a message about Nebual activity.

1:15 pm: Recive call from Chaud asking for a Dimensional Area.

1:20 pm: Get Dimensional Area generator running, and send Dimensional Area.

1:35 pm: Get a call requesting back up.

1:40 pm: Persuade Raika that Lan and Chaud need help.

2:00 pm: Be relieved when the boys win the battle, almost unharmed.

2:30 pm: Tell the boys that they have done humanity a favor, and give them a stack of paper work to fill out (most of wich was given to you to fill out).

2:40 pm: Tell Lan to stop complaining and get it done.

2:45 pm: Congratulate yourself on a job well done, meaning the paper work thing.

3:00 pm: Receive a lecture from Dr. Hikari about being lazy.

3:01 pm: Ignore lecture.

3:30 pm: Snicker as Dr. Hikari leaves thinking that you have learned your lesson.

3:35 pm: Tell Lan to shut up and go away when he complains again about the paper work.

4:00 pm: Tell Chaud to shut up as he confronts you about passing along your own paper work.

4:15 pm: Snap at the poor intern who has now caught you in a bad mood, due to the boys dumping _their_ paper work on you.

4:30 pm: Track down intern to apologize.

5:00 pm: Finish paper work.

5:10 pm: Fool around on the internet until you have to go to the Hikari household.

6:00 pm: Walk a mile out to your car.

6:15 pm: Get in car and realize that you left your keys on your desk.

6:45 pm: Get back in you car and pull out of parking lot.

7:15 pm: Reach Hikari house hold.

7:20 pm: Regret coming to dinner as Lan bugs you nonstop.

7:30 pm: Grab Lan by the shirt when his mother isn't looking and threaten him with paper work.

7:35 pm: Sigh as Lan continues to bug you.

7:40 pm: Reluctantly accept Lan's Net battle request.

7:45 pm: Win Net battle, and decline the rematch.

8:00 pm: Eat dinner when Dr. Hikari finally gets home.

8:30 pm: Finish dinner, and help clean up like the gentleman you are.

8:45 pm: Leave the house before Hakura asks you to spend the night again.

9:30 pm: Arrive home.

9:35 pm: Let dog out.

9:45 pm: Let dog in.

9:46 pm: Pick up a random book and read for a little bit.

10:00 pm: Turn on the news.

12:00 am: Turn the TV off and talk to Makoto on line for a few hours.

3:00 am: Go to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done!!! Hope you enjoyed this window into Famous' life. please review!!!


End file.
